Touch sensors or touch panels have become a popular type of user interface and are used in many types of devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), navigation devices, video games, computers, etc., collectively referred to herein as touch devices. Touch devices recognize a touch input of a user and obtain the location of the touch to effect a selected operation.
A touch panel may be positioned in front of a display screen such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), or may be integrated with a display screen. Such configurations, referred to as touch screens, allow the user to intuitively connect a pressure point of the touch panel with a corresponding point on the display screen, thereby creating an active connection with the screen.